


Do you work for NASA? Because you're out of this world

by Tolazytocomeupwithaname



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, but neither does the doctor, so it works out, the author doesn't know how to flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolazytocomeupwithaname/pseuds/Tolazytocomeupwithaname
Summary: The fam check out an archaeological dig while the doctor checks out an archaeologist.





	Do you work for NASA? Because you're out of this world

“I give you a time machine and you want to go on an archaeological dig. Honestly.” 

“Sorry. I just thought it would be cool is all” Ryan said shuffling his feet awkwardly 

Rassalion she couldn’t be mean to him. It was like kicking a puppy. At least not too mean. 

“No. I’m sorry. Everyone gets to pick one even if it’s rubbish.” She did only promise to try to be kind. “ Besides it can’t be worse than Graham's choice of the worlds most boring resort.” 

“Not all of us can handle constantly running for our lives. Some of us are getting on in years.”

“Exactly some of us are old enough to know a bad time when we see one.”

“Okay that's enough you two” Yaz interjected. 

The Doctor let it go mostly because something else had caught her attention. There was a familiar taste to the air. Something familiar and nostalgic. No. taste was the wrong word. It wasn’t a smell either. The feeling was being provided by a much deeper sense. Something primal that didn’t get much use but still never failed to let her know when one of her own kind. 

“Nobody wander off” she murmured to her fam who seemed startled at her sudden shift in tone. 

She debated loading everyone back into the tardis but curiosity got the better of her. She wasn’t even convinced it was another timelord. The feeling wasn’t quite strong enough for that but yet there was something achingly familiar about.

As they approached the dig the doctor spotted a familiar mass of hair that went a long way to explain her feelings. 

No. 

NO 

This wasn’t fair. She’d said her goodbyes their timelines were airtight. There was no way this could happen. Not without universe shattering consequences. She quickly squashed down the small part of her that didn’t care. 

“Eh Doc everything okay?” 

At Grahams words the Doctor realised that her fam where now several steps ahead of her and clearly confused by her behaviour. 

She took a deep breath before giving them her best approximation of her smile. As Ryan took it upon himself to give the introductions. 

“I’m Ryan, this is my granddad Graham our friend th-”

“I have a name too. A perfectly normal human name. It’s a great name in fact” she butted in before he could give away her identity. 

“Are you going to share that perfectly normal human name?” River asked clearly amused. 

It probably wasn’t a great idea to use John Smith. It would be too suspicious. What other human names where there?

“I’m uh Yaz.” There. That was a perfectly respectable human name. It was even a woman's name which she was pretty proud of herself for. Maybe she should go under cover more often. She was clearly great at it. 

“I guess I'm Yaz too” Yaz said giving the Doctor a weird look. Right. That may cause some confusion. Maybe the name wasn’t as on point as she originally thought. Still she was pretty sure two humans could share the same name. Really this went to show just what a great normal human name it was.

“You don’t seem too sure of that” River teased.

“She’s probably just excited to see what your working on, really there’s no need to focus on something as boring as names.” There. That should take the attention away from her identity. 

River gave her a long look before turning her attention to Yaz, leaving the Doctor with the boys. Which was great. She loved her boys. Who cared how animated River looked as she told Yaz about her latest project. 

“What's going on Doc. Is she a threat?” 

“I don’t think so. Well maybe, but we’ve never exactly been” she started before realising that Graham probably wasn’t talking about the way Yaz made River smile. 

She could feel her ring pouncing on its chain against her chest as she walked in its usual place under her t shirt. Up ahead she could see how the sun caught Rivers hair in a golden glow as she laughed in response to something Yaz said This wasn’t fair. Why did the universe feel the need to taunt her like that. 

River glanced back at the stranglers in the group and the Doctor hid behind Ryan to avoid looking directly at her wife. Maybe if she could limit their contact this would hurt less later. Avoid putting the band aid back on after you had already ripped it off and all that.

“Eh, Doctor?” Ryan asked. Clearly startled.

Yeah her fam might be picking up on her odd behaviour. This would probably require an explanation later. Or maybe not. Her new friends had been pretty good about giving her space and not asking personal questions so far. She liked that about them. Would probably miss that about them when they inevitably left her. She tried not to think about that. Better to enjoy the company of her friends while they were still around.

“Oh” she realised “Rivers here now.” 

Ryan gave her a confused look. “Should she not be?”

The Doctor gave Ryan a long look before breaking out into her first genuine smile all day. 

“No. In fact, I think this is exactly where she’s supposed to be.” she said before skipping up to River. 

“Do you work for NASA? Because you're out of this world?” There. That had worked for Jack last time they’d gone drinking. It was sure to be fool proof. 

River burst out laughing. Laughter. That was a positive response. Absently she noticed Yaz had changed colours. She didn’t know humans could do that. 

“Someones certainly come out of her shell.” 

“I’ve decided to start living in the moment. Do what makes me happy with no regrets and all that.”

“I do like a woman who goes after what she wants.” 

The Doctor most definitely did not blush. She was a three thousand year old time lord not a human schoolgirl with a crush. 

The pair walked together almost but not quite touching. It would be so easy to just reach out and take her hand . She never had figured out how much telepathy River had. She claimed she liked to keep the Doctor on their toes. Figuring now was as good a time as any to test it she did her best to think human thoughts, reached out and clasped her hand.

River gave her a calculating look but made no comment. Hopefully she was just confused by the sudden contact. Her mental shields had always been stronger than the average humans but the Doctor still got a faint impression that the contact was far from unwanted. 

The hand in hers felt achingly familiar and yet oh so different all at once. She swung it happily pleased with her success.

“Someone seems pleased with herself.”

“It’s hard not to be pleased in the presence of such a beautiful woman.”

“Maybe we should get some alone time so you can see the rest of me.”

“Holy shit. The doctors got ugh.” she heard Ryan's statement be cut short presumably by the elbow to the ribs she saw Yaz give him out of the corner of her eye but the bulk of her attention was focused on River. 

“How about the rest of you head back to the tar er hotel tar hotel, their real and very fashionable these days but don’t bother looking it up you won’t find it and anyway you’re going to be too busy showing me around.”

“Will I now?”

“Yeah I think you will” she said giving Rivers hand a happy squeeze.

The Doctor was thrilled to be able to spend one last night with her wife but when it was over she found she didn’t want to separate. So they didn’t. One night turned into two, which turned into three and before she knew it they were watching the sunrise. Newly married after a two week whirlwind romance. 

“I think this is my new favourite of our weddings” River sighed happily.

“Mhhm” the Doctor agreed happily resting her head on Rivers shoulder before sitting up rapidly to look onto her wife's eyes upon realising what she’d just said. 

“Oh sweetie” she said with a deep chuckle “spoilers.”

She returned to the tardis to the sound of arguing. 

“I’m just concerned. She’s been gone too long. What if it was a trap.”

“Admit it Yaz you’re jealous.”

“Maybe she’s right. The Doc was acting pretty weird.”

“Hi Fam. Miss ugh” she was cut off be Yaz launching herself at the Doctor to give her a hug.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

“Is that a wedding ring?” Yaz asked pulling away from her slightly and taking her hand to examine it at the feel of a foreign object against her back. 

The Doctor took her hand back and twisted the ring around her finger happily. 

“It’s more than that. It’s a promise.”


End file.
